The Britney Filk Trilogy
by Angelina Johnson
Summary: Don't own the characters! I was half asleep when I wrote these! Includes Oops I Did It Again, Lucky, and What U See Is What U Get. I decided to just make them one story.
1. Oops You Did It Again

I think you did it again,  
You believed guilty a man  
of innocence,  
Oh, Fudgey,  
He may seem guilty,  
But that doesn't mean  
That he really is  
  
Cuz to bungle things up,  
That is just so typical of thee,  
Oh Fudgey, Fudgey  
  
Oops! You did it again!  
You believed him guilty,  
Nearly sucked out his soul,  
Oops! You think he's as guilty as them,  
That Azkaban's the place for him,  
But he is innocent!  
  
You see my problem is this,  
I'm dreamin' again,  
Wishin' that you could get somethin right!  
I cringe reading the news,  
Can't you see you're a fool in so many ways.......  
  
Cuz to bungle things up,  
That is just so typical of thee,  
Oh Fudgey, Fudgey  
  
Oops! You did it again!  
You believed him guilty,  
Nearly sucked out his soul,  
Oops! You think he's as guilty as them,  
That Azkaban's the place for him,  
But he is innocent!  
  
"Minister, before you go, there's something I need to tell you."  
"What is that, Harry?"  
"It's about Sirius Black........"  
"We've taken care of him, or at least we are in the process."  
"What?"  
  
Oops you did it again to an innocent man,  
nearly sucked out his soul, oh Fudgey,  
Oops you think that Azkaban's the place for him  
But he is innocent!  
  
Oops! You did it again!  
You believed him guilty,  
Nearly sucked out his soul,  
Oops! You think he's as guilty as them,  
That Azkaban's the place for him,  
But he is innocent!  
  


A/N: A filk, please don't blame me, I was half asleep when I wrote this! It's Harry singing to Fudge about Sirius to the tune of Britney Spears' "Oops! I Did It Again!" in case you didn't notice. Please, r/r.


	2. Lucky

"This is a story about a kid named Harry"   
  
Early evenin', dad went down  
  
To a crash, crash, crash at the door  
  
Time for Voldemort; Avada Kedavra  
  
That's how this kid got that scar,  
  
They say, 'Isn't he lucky,  
  
The kid who survived."  
  
And they say 'He's so lucky,  
  
He survived'  
  
But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart,  
  
Thinkin,  
  
'If there's nothin' missin in my life,  
  
Then why do these tears fall at night?'  
  
He spends a few minutes,  
  
In a dream,  
  
With no one there to wake him up,  
  
And the world is spinnin',  
  
Voldemort no longer winnin',  
  
But tell me, what happens when he does?  
  
They say, 'Isn't he lucky,  
  
The kid who survived."  
  
And they say 'He's so lucky,  
  
He survived'  
  
But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart,  
  
Thinkin,  
  
'If there's nothin' missin in my life,  
  
Then why do these tears fall at night?'  
  
"Best hero award........   
  
And the winner is.......  
  
Harry!  
  
Oh my God,  
  
Here he comes!"   
  
'Isn't he lucky?  
  
Why does he cry?  
  
If there is nothin missin in his life,  
  
Why do tears fall at night?'  
  
And they say 'He's so lucky,  
  
He survived'  
  
But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart,  
  
Thinkin,  
  
'If there's nothin' missin in my life,  
  
Then why do these tears fall at night?' 


	3. What U See Is What I Am

You always knew that I was special,  
  
That's why one night,  
  
You came and killed off my parents,  
  
Had to do 'em in right,  
  
You had no reason to kill 'em,  
  
What'd they ever do,  
  
It was me you really wanted,  
  
So you tried to kill me then too.  
  
You should never try to kill me,  
  
Why not bug somebody else?  
  
I guess you are the way you are.  
  
What u see, is what I am,  
  
This is me, hey dude,  
  
Wanna kill me, can't forget,  
  
I will fight you till the end,  
  
Cuz I am tellin you,  
  
Voldie what u see is what I am.  
  
I know you watch me when I'm sleepin',  
  
When I'm talkin' to my friends,  
  
I can feel your presence in my mind, hey, and I, I  
  
I can't help but glance around me,  
  
Voldie, can't you see,  
  
You can kill anyone you wanna,  
  
And you wanna kill me.  
  
You should never try to kill me,  
  
Why not bug somebody else?  
  
I guess you are the way you are.  
  
What u see, is what I am,  
  
This is me, hey dude,  
  
Wanna kill me, can't forget,  
  
I will fight you till the end,  
  
Cuz I am tellin you,  
  
Voldie what u see is what I am.  
  
You should never try to kill me,  
  
Why not bug somebody else?  
  
Ah.............  
  
Believe me, you'll be lookin for trouble,  
  
Try to hurt me, I can promise you,   
  
You'll be lookin' for trouble,  
  
Hey, yay, yay..........  
  
What u see, is what I am,  
  
This is me, hey dude,  
  
Wanna kill me, can't forget,  
  
I will fight you till the end,  
  
Cuz I am tellin you,  
  
Voldie what u see is what I am. 


End file.
